Forgiven
by Devera
Summary: Short interlude 8 x 5. Post Kamisama manga. Romantic? Maybe. Hopefully sweet. Is Hakkai the type to hold a grudge? If Gojyo's lucky, maybe...


**Stuff**  
  
Oneshot. 

8 x 5. Not mine, but I can dream (and often do).   
  
Inspired by page 129 of Manga City's Gensoumaden Saiyuki scanlation of Volume 8 Chapter 47 : Recreation. Or more specifically the look on page 129.   
  
Haven't read the rest of it so I don't have any idea what happens, but hey, I can use my imagination right?   
  
Oh yeah, and shounen-ai.   
  
Feel free to review.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**Forgiven**  
  
He looked at the bowl handed to him, and then looked up at the pleasant, smiling face.  


"Oi. I'm not still in the bad books, am I?"   


The smile didn't even waver. "Of course not Gojyo. Whatever makes you say that?"   


Gojyo looked back at the gruel he was offered - not one of Hakkai's best creations that - and knew that no matter how genuine that smile looked, he was definitely still in the bad books.   


He sighed to himself and lifted the spoon laden with…whatever, out of the bowl and shoved it in his mouth. Couple of swallows got it down. He'd eaten worse, but unfortunately not by much. However the possibility that Hakkai's 'tender' care might get even more tender if he looked even remotely like he wasn't doing his best to recover was too frightening to contemplate. At least the gruel was a known quantity. He hoped.   


"Sanzo and Goku have gone shopping for supplies." Hakkai was telling him conversationally as he picked up around the room. Gojyo was not fooled however. He was being watched like a hawk.   


"From the way Goku was jumping about,"   


His shirt and the bloodied bandages in the dirty hamper.   


"I'd say they will probably be gone quite some time."   


His boots back by the door, standing upright and perfectly aligned.   


"Goku loves matsuris."   


His bag lifted from the floor to the chair at the end of his bed by the darkening window.   


"He'll want to stay."   


And the room was tidy again. Just like magic.   


Gojyo grunted, scraping the last of the broth out of the bowl. "Hn. And Sanzo's a big softie. I know. Shit, I wouldn't mind getting out there myself." He put the bowl down on the bed and leaned back with a wince. Those damn beads had done some damage, for sure, but Kami-sama had been easy in comparison to Hakkai in a bad mood. Still, he just couldn't resist playing with fire… "Sure to be some pretty girls around. Pretty yukata, pretty flowers in their hair. Shit, I love summer…"  


Hakkai turned back to him, halfway through folding the clean laundry. He looked surprised.   


"In your condition? Gojyo, they'd probably finish what Kami-sama started."   


Gojyo threw him a lopsided grin, one of his most charming in fact. "Yeah," he sighed, as wistfully as he could, "but damn what a way to go." Of course, he was lying, and not very well, but they both knew that. The look on Hakkai's face smoothed over into cool disinterest.   


"Well of course, should you attempt something as foolish as that…" he began mildly as went back to what he was doing, "I might feel obliged to save the pretty girls the trouble."   


Gojyo watched him as he deftly packed the clean laundry back into his pack, grinned wolfishly at his back as he bent to put it back in its customary place on the floor at the end of his bed.   


"Well, as long as I get laid first, hell, knock yourself out." 

Hakkai turned to look at him again, and then he smiled. "Gojyo, is that an invitation? You must be better recovered than I thought."   


Gojyo just laughed. Which of course hurt somewhat but what did that matter. Hakkai was beautiful. A body just had to appreciate it. He didn't even look like he was doing it, and that was the funniest thing about it, but Gojyo wasn't about to let such a comeback slide, even if Hakkai was still smiling as he crossed the room again and reached down to retrieve the empty bowl.   


"You know there are better ways to punish a guy than burning his dinner." He chuckled and Hakkai paused to look down at him, arching an eyebrow.   


"Like keeping him locked up in here with me when he could be down at the festival?"   


"Nah, that wouldn't be it."   


A pause.   


"What did you think you were doing, leaving us like that?"   


He shrugged, and reached up for the bowl, ignoring the protest of his healing ribs. "You have to ask?" and "Did you miss me that much?"   


Hakkai took the change of direction calmly, saying nothing as he took the bowl back out of his hands. "Of course not."   


Gojyo nodded, and put the bowl back where it had been. "U-huh. And Sanzo cared so much he forced you to drive back to get me? You're a worse liar than I am." He reached back up again, this time his fingers sliding around to grip Hakkai's wrist. 

"If you ever do it again…"  


He tugged gently on the arm. Soft, warm skin. No resistance. He pulled until Hakkai was lowering himself onto the bed, was leaning towards him. He smiled.   


"Then I'll take my punishment like the man I am." he assured softly, but the green of Hakkai's eyes was getting a little too close to be able to read whether he thought anything of _that_ promise.   


"Don't think you're forgiven yet." Hakkai whispered, and the feel of his breath across his mouth sent a warm thrill straight down. His arms were reaching around him with out further encouragement. Gojyo pressed closer, pulling Hakkai down.   


"Don't punish me too much." He breathed, but as Hakkai's mouth touched his, as he parted his lips and felt the demanding brush of Hakkai's tongue against his, he smiled.   


Because he was a bad liar, but Hakkai was worse. 

  



End file.
